Bittersweet Goodbye
by Nyx Blanche
Summary: A Clexa one-shot exploring the idea of Clarke getting shot in episode 3x07.


**Bittersweet Goodbye**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a little idea that wouldn't get out of my head since I saw episode 3x07, it's based on the what if Clarke got shot instead of Lexa, which I've only see done in "The Day Has Come" by buffy46143.

Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the 100

* * *

Timed seemed to slow down, the shot was still ringing on her ears and the bitter tang of gun powder filled her nostrils.

Clarke could see the surprised and panicked green eyes that held so much caring and dare she say love a few minutes before and knew that her face and expression probably mirrored Lexa in that moment. In the back of her mind she remembered Titus shooting again, but she couldn't recall what was it that he hit.

She got her answer when heat started to spread from her back and her legs began to lose the strength to held her up, as she looked down she couldn't see any blood. She felt blood despair and relief at this, because while it meant that the bullet was still inside and dwindle her chances of survival it also meant that Lexa, who had been standing right in front of her, wasn't in any way harmed.

"What is going on Titus" Lexa took in the skycru(sp) boy tied to the chair and the gun still held in Titus' hand. She had wanted to spend a few more moments with Clarke before her inevitable depart, and as soon as she heard the gun shots she rushed to the room, only to be met with Clarke right as she open the door tho the sound of another shot.

No one appeared to be hurt, but she demanded an explanation and the cold tone of her voice left Titus with no doubt that there would be consequences no matter the explanation.

As if finally realizing what was happening Titus dropped the weapon as if it had burned his hand, desperate to find some way to defend his actions.

"Heda I-" as he desperately tried to find the right words Clarke let herself fall onto the Commander, who was quick to hold her steady, her anger melting into worry. That's when he saw the darkening stain on Clarke's back and he pale.

"Clarke? What is it?! CLARKE!" Lexa's worry was soon spiraling into panic at Clarke lack of response and pained expression, a cold realization came to her.

"Lexa?" Clarke felt pain and confusion. The healer in her head was telling her she was entering into a state of shock, and that same voice was urging her to snap out of it and tell Lexa what to do if she wanted to survive.

"Lie down" she muttered to herself

"What?" Lexa asked, her panic growing

"I need- I need to lie down. I need to-"

That spur Lexa into motion and she bent down to put her hands behind Clarke knees and raise her in a swift motion. Quickly carrying her to the bed, she only spared a quick look to Titus

"Call a healer! NOW!" she barked as he stood there uselessly, yet he still hesitated "That was an order Flamekeeper"

Finally jumping to action he quickly made his way out of the room, still debating whenever he should actually get a healer or not. On one hand he could be rid of the sky girl influence on Heda, however Heda had given him a direct order and his duty was to obey.

'Maybe she would still die anyway' he thought as he made his way toward the healer post, taking his time.

Inside the room Lexa could see the blood on the furs and held tightly onto Clarke hands, tears were threatening to fall. It was Costia all over again, no this was worse, this was Clarke.

"What should I do? Just tell me what to do to make it better Clarke" she whispered brokenly

"Pressure" Clarke said breathlessly "You need to apply pressure on the wound" she said as she slowly turned to her side. Lexa's hand immediately went to put pressure on where she presumed was the wound, there was so much blood.

"It's still inside"

"What?" She said looking into the blue eyes that were looking at her sadly

"The bullet- it's still inside" Clarke knew what this meant, she could still feel her legs so the bullet had missed her spine, and by the amount of blood she was sure she wouldn't last till the healer manage to get there.

She was dying.

Clarke knew it and she was sure Lexa did too, Wanheda commanded death no more.

"Thank you" she said much to Lexa's confusion "Thanks for helping my people"

"No" Lexa said shaking her head, she knew that the blond was saying good bye "No, you just have to hold on till the healer get here"

"Listen-"

"NO! You can't- " Tears were running down her cheeks "I'm not letting you die!"

"There's nothing you can do now" She said calmly "My fight is over"

"No" Lexa whispered trying to deny what she knew was true

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said and kissed her, holding tightly her hand

"Maybe in another life..."


End file.
